


The Complication of Geography

by LaragazzaHales



Series: Harry Potter Aftermaths [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: America doesn't teach geography that much, Clay and George for their persons behavior, Dream and Georgenotfound for their Minecraft characters, Dream when it’s George’s thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaragazzaHales/pseuds/LaragazzaHales
Summary: “Wait a minute- did you just say Russia was a continent?” The disbelief traveling clearly through the headphones.“Yes?”-Talk about the failure of American Education
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Harry Potter Aftermaths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	The Complication of Geography

“Wait a minute- did you just say Russia was a continent?” The disbelief traveling clearly through the headphones.  
  
“Yes?” With uncertainty, came the response before laughter filled the air. “I mean no, no. Just I thought for the longest Russia was its own continent because it was huge.”

It was quiet for a moment before Clay’s voice begun again, “I was trying to find out where Bulgaria was...”

George’s hand was currently covering his mouth while his Minecraft character froze while sun set. He remembers the stream of Dream testing him on Harry Potter trivial and bragging how he knows a lot of the subject, after the stream had ended they stayed online talking and George had managed to bully Dream into starting the series. Although dream wouldn’t read the books, he’d watch the movies. Currently, he was discussing the fourth film.

George went back to moving his character as a husk started to make its way towards him. “Dream-DREAM OH MY GOD,” Georgenotfound fell into a hole infested with creepers and skeletons. “DREAM HELP DUDE HELP!”

Clay’s laughter came through the mic and no sooner did the death _georgenotfound was blown up_ show up on the screen.

”ughhhh, whatever. If I ever went backpacking, I don’t think I’d take you” George replied back. He went through the chest looking for food and new items for his track back to the desert he died in.

”I- no Norge,” Clay kept interrupting himself by laughing. “Take me with you”

”NO! You’d get us lost, tell me what’s the difference between New England, England, and Great Britain.” George prayed that dream would get this, or else it was free reign.

”NOT THAT UM OKAY, But, aren’t England and Great Britain the same thing?” Clay’s face was getting heated.  
  


”Sure-continue, New England.” George bit his lip to keep quiet. He was gonna have new content to bully him with.

”uhh, what is New England?” Clay's fingers itched to go into google search, but he wanted to be truthful.

”Dude- that’s in America-“ George couldn’t help it, he bursted out into giggles and laughter. Dream must have been talking but George couldn’t hear over the pain in his stomach.

”Stop it, you are lying to me. NEW ENGLAND ISN'T IN THE UNITED STATES.” Dream seem to not believe him.

”YES IT IS! I’m not lying, look up New England and if I’m right about it being in the United States you have to do the shock challenge.” 

”no that’s not fair, ask me something else and if I’m wrong about both I will do the challenge,” But before George could ask something Dream continued, “only for you.”

”mmm fair okay,” George thought about certain topics he seen Americans argue about online. “Alright, tell me what are the continents and how many are there?”

”DUDE” Clay laughed as he thought about the starting of this conversation, “WE JUST TALKED ABOUT HOW I THOUGHT RUSSIA WAS A CONTINENT, SERIOUSLY?”

”You said anything”

”Fine, let’s see.” Clay kept count on his finger. “There’s North America, South America, Antartica, The Arctic, Europe, Asia, Australia, and Africa. So that’s um eight.”

George was smiling with his beaming smile seeming more evil than pure. ”I cannot wait to see you try that shock challenge” 

“what? No! I SAID THE CONTINENTS,” Clay shouted into his mic, he begun searching for georgenotfound taking his sword out.   
  


“No you didn’t, THE ARCTIC ISN'T A CONTINENT- DREAM YOU CANT JUST HIT ME CAUSE I AM RIGHT,”

Dream kept swinging his sword as he chased after georgenotfound.”Stop trying to trick me Georgie.”

”I am not tricking yo- DREAM DREAM IM ON ONE HEART STOP.”

Dream landed on last hit on him and _georgenotfound was slain by dream,_ his laughter booming in George’s ears.

”The American education system has failed you.”


End file.
